Night-Time Fun
by willtell103
Summary: Tenten and Sasuke had a fight. Make up sex, is always the best, especially with someone you love. Rated M for a reason, first time lemon, so please don't be too harsh


**HEY HEY ^^ I know I've been taking long with finishing my other story, but I'm kinda having writer's block x.x **

**SSSOOOO, because I know how amazing you all are, I decided to post a new story in the meantime xD Hope you guys like it, its my first time ever doing lemon. **

**Leave a comment, review, suggestion, criticism, its all welcomed XD**

**Disclaimer: I no own Naru, or Sasuke-chan, or Tennie, but I do own this story ^^**

* * *

Tenten stood in the darkened room staring out at the city below her. She wasn't really sure how she felt anymore. The events of the day were still plaguing her, and as much as she would want Sasuke here with her, with how upset he must be right now she doubted he even wanted to be near her.

She hated when they fought. She hated seeing the hurt look in his eyes. She hated when he closed himself off from her. Why couldn't they just be over this already? She needed her baby back..

She stood with her hands against the cool glass, her forehead pressed against it as she tried to force herself not to cry. She was failing terribly.

"Crying doesn't suit you."

She turned quickly at hearing that voice. Sasuke. She looked at him with uncertainty. She wanted to run into his arms. To bury her face in his chest and cry. To hear him whisper sweet nothings to her as his fingers brushed through her hair. Wanted to kiss him. Touch him so bad... but she didn't. She couldn't. She just stood there staring at him. The tears were streaming down her cheeks but she said nothing, afraid of breaking the tensed atmosphere that suddenly settled in the room.

He looked at her, and he melted. He loved this girl. He loved the way the moon illuminated her cheeks, now rosy from crying. He loved the way her lips trembled, how her eyes were searching his. That longing look she gave him, and suddenly he couldn't bear it anymore. Couldn't bear not holding her, being unable to kiss her, all because of some stupid fight. He wanted so much to just go over there and kiss her, but what was stopping him?

He walked closer to her, eyes never leaving hers.

"Tenten, I'm sorry.." he said, now standing a few feet from her, eyes still locked on hers.

"Sasuke, you dont-"

"No let me finish." he said, cutting her off. He stepped closer.

"I'm sorry I overreacted." she looked down, not wanting to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry we had to have this stupid fight." he kissed her forehead. "That it took me so long to realize how stupid I was being." He kissed her cheek. His voice was a soft whisper now, as his lips dragged across her skin. "I don't care anymore." his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I'm not loosing you over something like this." He trailed butterfly kisses down her jaw, his fingers tracing random patterns over her skin.

"Sasuke.." it came out more like a strangled moan, but she was way too distracted to care right now.

"To tell you the truth I was jealous more than anything else." His arms trailed lower, resting in her lower back, lips now kissing her neck. "I didn't want anyone else being that intimate with you, even if it didn't mean anything." he kissed a sensitive spot behind her ear and she melted more, biting her lip to restrict her sounds.

"I'm very possessive of the things I want. Of what's mine." he whispered the last part seductively in her ear, a possessive growl accompanying his words. He licked the shell of her ear and her knees almost buckled under her. She had to rest her hands on his shoulders to prevent herself from falling to the ground.

Talking ceased there. His kisses getting more heated and his hands trailing lower, gripping her ass and squeezing. She gasped, her head tilting back to reveal more of her creamy neck and he took the chance to kiss more of her exposed skin, sucking on a particular spot till it was red, marking her as his. He loved the sounds falling from her lips, and he wanted to hear more. Wanted to touch more. One of his hands moved from her ass to the hem of her shirt, slipping under to trail feather-like touches over her stomach.

He pulled her shirt up more, enough to reveal her black lace bra, and her creamy breasts peaking out from on top.

"You are so tempting you know that?" he licked his lips as his fingers trailed over them, and he pulled her shirt off completely, deciding it was too much of a bother, tossing it somewhere in the room.

He watched her as she bit her lip, restricting herself from releasing those sensual sounds he so longed to hear. His kisses trailed lower, from her jaw to her neck, to her collar bone and lower still, but she said nothing, tempting him all the more. He wanted to hear her moan, to scream his name, to make all those sounds only he could get her to say. He wanted her to become undone in his arms, so he did.

Turning them around, so that her back was pressed against the cold glass he pressed against her, allowing her to feel what she was doing to him. She gasped, feeling his bulge press against her sensitive area. She allowed a strangled moan through her lips as he continued kissing her, while his body was flush against hers.

He smirk against her skin, but still wasn't satisfied with just that. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, and paused. He pulled away from her slightly, hands still behind her holding her bra in place. He looked deeply into her eyes, watching as she panted slightly, her arms loosely wrapped around his neck.

"Last chance." He said, breathing heavily. "If you want me to stop, tell me now. Cause if I continue, I won't be stopping till we're both too tired to move."

He watched her as she bit her lip, a look of uncertainty flashing through her eyes. She looked down, unable to meet his eyes.

He dropped his hands, stepping away from her completely. She didn't want to… she wasn't ready to give herself to him...

He sighed, trying as best as he could to hide his disappointment... "I get it." He said simply, turning his back to her.

Tenten could hear the disappointment in his words. She never wanted him to take it like that. She loved him, so of course she had no problem giving herself to him, but… she was so scared… She knew he was never a fan of commitment. And she herself had never been in a serious relationship before... She had never loved anyone before… And everyone Sasuke had ever allowed himself to love had hurt him… She didn't want that to be them, she didn't want to take that chance and regret it later.

But wasn't that what love was?

She looked up, seeing his back as he walked away from her, and made her decision. She would never allow him to walk away from her again.

"Sasuke!" she called out, running up to him and wrapping her arms around him from behind.

She was shorter than him, so she was only able to kiss his shoulder without tipping.

"Don't go." She whispered and he had to strain his ears to hear her.

"Ten, I can't-", but she cut him off.

"Let me finish this time. Sasuke, I've thought about this moment for weeks now. And I really want there to be something between us. But if we do this, you have to commit to me. And you can't leave me. And don't hate me. And I know I'm not the most desireable female out there, especially compared to your exes and stuff, but… I love you…"

She felt him tense a bit in her arms, and buried her face in his back. After what she just said, she was afraid he was just gonna outright deny her, call her crazy and run away. She was shocked, to say the least, when instead he turned in her arms, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her with the most passion she ever felt from him.

She moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her. She wrapped her legs around him, and he walked them to the bed before dropping them both onto it, not breaking the kiss.

He straddled her, hands making work of taking off her bra while she reached under his shirt, running her fingers over his abs.

He pulled her bra off, tossing it somewhere before kissing down her neck to her breasts, and taking one of her nipples into his mouth, eliciting a moan from her lips.

He fondled the other as he sucked, enjoying the noise falling from her lips. He switched to her other breast, repeating his ministrations, before she flipped them, so she was straddling him, her chest pressed against his as she kissed him. His hands moved to her ass, squeezing it as she grinded against him.

She kissed lower, kissing and licking his neck making him hiss when she bit down on a sensitive area, surely leaving a mark. She quickly removed his shirt, then shifted their position slightly so she was more comfortably on top of him. Feeling pleased with herself she moved lower, kissing from his chest down to his abs, to the hem of his shorts before looking up at him, pure lust in her eyes.

Sasuke wanted to cum just from that look in her eyes, but he didn't get the chance since she unbuckled his pants, pulling them and his boxers down in one swift movement, freeing his member. He hissed at the sudden cool air that hit him, and moaned slightly when she trailed her kisses to his inner thigh, her tongue passing over his skin every now and then.

She took a gentle but firm hold of Sasuke's throbbing, leaking member. She rubbed her hand along his length making him moan beautifully. She kissed his lips a final time before running the tip of her tongue across the slit, tasting his juices that leaked out. Sasuke gasped and writhed with the pleasure of feeling her tongue doing such wickedly wonderful things to his body. She trailed kisses along the length of his erection and licked along the sensitive vein underneath before taking the tip into her mouth and moaning. Sasuke moaned loudly at the feeling of her moist cavern combined with the vibrations of her moans. He thrust his hips slightly upwards as she slowly sunk her mouth deeper over him, taking more of his erection into her mouth. She sucked lightly at first, and then she applied more suction before drawing back, licking and tasting along the way. She bobbed her head up and down slowly, teasingly, before speeding up, drawing mewls and moans and hisses from his She moaned more and sucked harder and moved faster, letting the vibrations travel through Sasuke's pulsating member, making him hiss more as he grabbed fistfuls of her hair, guiding her down more, letting his erection go deeper in her mouth. She deep throated him, driving him closer to his edge. He felt his orgasm coming closer and closer. He allowed her to bob head against him, thrusting hips gently in pace with her. It didn't take long after that for him to cum, spraying his release into the back of her throat. She swallowed it all though, licking him clean before pulling off with a slight pop.

Sasuke panted slightly, recovering from his amazing orgasm. He looked up at her, lust filling his eyes before flipping them so he was once again on top, kissing her again.

He kissed down her body, from her breasts, to her stomach to the hem of her shorts. He looked up at her with mischief in his eyes. Returning his attention to her shorts, he pulled the string with his teeth, and hooking his mouth at the edge he pulled it down, his lips tickling her skin as he went down. Leaving her shorts at her knees he kissed his way up her creamy legs. He kissed slowly up her inner thighs, and paused, using his fingers to push gently against her centre.

She moaned loudly as his index finger hooked under her panties, pulling them off swiftly before entering her.

She mewled as his finger moved inside her, going deep then pulling out, only to go right back in. she was moist now, wet from her own juices, and he added another finger, preparing her while she moaned and writhed beneath him. Not wanting to make too much noise she pulled his head towards hers, kissing him roughly to muffle her moans.

He continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her, making her wetter with each movement of those magical fingers.

"Sasu.." She moaned his name, biting her lip as she grinded against his fingers.

"I need you.." she moaned again, dropping her head on his shoulder.

"What do you want me to do?" He whispered huskily in her ear, his voice alone causing her to get wetter.

"Sasu… Please." She begged between moans, but he was not going to let her get away so easily.

"Please what?" he responded, his tongue darting out to lick the shell of her ear before he bit down on her earlobe gently.

Tenten was going crazy from everything he was doing to her. She needed more of him. She needed to be connected to him. She needed him inside her. NOW.

"Fuck me… Oh Sasu please fuck me… Now… I need you inside me…"

She husked back in his ear, and that was all he needed to hear. That statement alone made it impossible for him to deny her of what she wanted.

Kissing her as a distraction he pulled his fingers out and lined himself up against her. Not wasting any time he entered her quickly, hissing as she bit down on his lower lip, her fingers clawing into his back.

"Fuck!" She hissed, and he groaned, trying his best not to just pound her into the mattress. It was hard enough when he was just kissing her, but now as he was inside her, feeling her walls clenching against him, it became unbearable.

She released his lip and whined a bit. He kissed her forehead, resting his against hers while he gave her time to adjust to his size.

It didn't take long for her to adjust, kissing him before shifting slightly, indicating that he could move.

He thrust against her gently, angling his thrusts as he searched for her sweet spot. He set an excruciatingly slow but steady pace of gentle thrusts as he opened his mouth and slid his tongue into her mouth, soaking up every moan and whine that escaped her throat. He pulled back slightly, angling his thrust again before he slammed back in, watching as she became undone with that one thrust, throwing her head back and damn near screaming his name. He sped up his thrust, aiming to hit that spot every single time. He tightened his grip on her hips, pulling her towards him in time with his thrusts. Tenten's legs tightened around him, drawing him deeper inside of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her body against his, and sat up slightly, causing her to end up in his lap, her legs around his waist and his head buried in her chest.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…" she said between moans, every time he hit that spot, moving her hips to meet his thrusts.

She pulled away from him slightly, releasing his face from her bosom and instead lowering her head to kiss him again, Sasuke relished in the feel of her lips against his, of her chest pressed against him, and the warm, tight cavern he was pounding into. He should have done this YEARS ago.

Not one to dwell in the past he made a resolve to make up for it now, making this time the best lay of her life. Shifting so he laid flat, he moved her so that she was ridding him, his grip still firmly on her hips.

Tenten's moans increased as she felt him more inside her, pulsing and pumping in and out and it was driving her mad. She rode him faster, her hands resting on his toned stomach to keep her balance, her mess of hair shrouding her shoulders, almost hiding her face completely from his view.

He looked at her as she was on top of him, and his breathe hitched. Truly, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on, ever had the privilege of making love to. He watched as she rolled her hips against his, as he lost himself in her, as her sweat glistened skin caused her hair to stick to her face, as she closed her eyes and licked her lips, a look of pure bliss taking over her features, as her lips opened slightly, releasing her pants against his skin, as her breasts bounced slightly with her movements, and as her stomach clenched and unclenched with her deep breathing.. This girl-no woman, was truly breathtaking. And he loved her more than anything else on this entire planet.

He moaned as he felt her tighten around him, her fingers digging into his abs. She was close, really close.

Feeling the familiar warmth invade his lower stomach he knew he was pretty close too. He sped up, thrusting harder and deeper, making her moan louder and louder, screaming his name with every thrust. She rolled her hips faster against him, grinding down on him as she got closer and closer to her release.

He thrust harder, release approaching closer and closer when he felt Tenten grow warmer and wetter, throwing her head back as she screamed his name as loud and long as she could.

"Fuck!" he hissed as she tightened even more around him, her warmth and wetness aiding in driving him over the edge and he came with a loud moan himself, moaning her name as he rode out his orgasm, panting when she collapsed against his chest.

He gathered her in his arms and pulled out, spooning her against him as she laid her head on his chest, both trying to regulate their breathing.

When they had both calmed down enough to be able to breathe normally Sasuke kissed the top of her head, running feather like touches up and down her arms.

Releasing her slightly he reached down and pulled the sheets around them, replacing her in his arms and kissing her gently on the cheek.

"I love you too TenTen." He whispered gently and she turned to face him, looking up in his eyes to see nothing but love and adoration as he looked back at her.

She smiled beautifully at him before leaning in, resting her palm against his cheek and bringing his face to hers, kissing him gently, slowly yet passionately, wanting to savor the taste of his lips. Their eyes fluttered closed as they kissed, expressing their love to each other, not concerned with anything else but the person they were holding.

Pulling away they looked each other deep in the eyes, Tenten blushing slightly before burying herself in his arms.

Sasuke held her tightly, not wanting to let her go after the amazing night they just shared. He never did like fighting with her, he always missed holding her, being near her, seeing her, but if this was how they were going to settle every fight, he can't say he wasn't looking forward to settling the next one they had.

* * *

**Well there ya have it, hope you liked it, remember to review ^^ :*!**


End file.
